turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Uncles
Meta Timing: 30 July 2024, after "Bloom" Setting: Blossom and Button's room at the Tang medical facility Text Jung pokes her head in, calls quietly, "How's the button?" Blossom grins, shifting in her nest of pillows. "Feeling a whole lot less button-like." "You two up for visitors?" "Depends on—" "Half a basketball team and a puppy." Blossom snorts. "Sure, send 'em in." Giggling, scuffling, a muffled yelp. Jung hisses, 「—and, for the love of Heaven, behave!」 Contrite noises. The door opens wider and Cheung, Jin, and Hu (the red shoes—the only part of them visible—are a dead giveaway) shuffle in like a semi-organized lion dance under a /'huge' quilt. Blossom giggles. They bounce off the far wall— Raleigh, trailing the parade, rolls his eyes. —before Cheung finally peeks out and aims them for the bed. They fight their way free, arrange themselves in a line, present the blanket, hanging a little unevenly, with a flourish. "We made it!" "It's lovely," says Blossom. "So many colours! You must've spent /'hours' putting all this together!" They preen, drape the quilt over Blossom's lower half. Okay, the blanket hangs /'very '''unevenly. "Can we see baby?" asks Hu. Blossom smiles. "Look, but don't touch." Gently resettles Button (the nickname's starting to stick) in her arms for better viewing. Each triplet has a different coo. "So cute!" squees Raleigh. "I know," smugs Blossom, kisses the button's crown. Jin sighs. "When are you gonna have another?" Blossom's lips thin. Raleigh pokes him. "Not. The. Time." Blossom grins. "What he said." Jin sulks. "Here." Raleigh, beaming, offers a miniature jumper knit from smoky grey yarn. "I made it a little big so baby can wear it for a while. And it's silk so it shouldn't be itchy." Blossom's eyes prick and she may forget to smile. "Sorry the color's so boring, but I wanted it to be your friends' colours and they didn't have any /''Whisky green; only this and blue like /''G''—" Cringes, gathers himself. "—in town." "It's beautiful," murmurs Blossom, fingering the soft fabric. "We love it." Tucks it aside. "We'll put it on when he's ready for clothes." Raleigh glows. Jung reappears. "Alright, you lot. Mum and the button need more rest. Out." Four voices whine. "You can visit again after they've had a nice, long nap." They brighten, pad out, waving. Except for Jin, who Jung has to drag out by the arm. Blossom remembers—"Goldie?" Raleigh pokes his head back in the door. "Hmm?" "How did the ... other thing go?" Blossom asks quietly. Raleigh smiles. "Everyone got out without a scratch and the thing's dead." Blossom relaxes, yawns, "Thanks." "No problem." He ducks out. Footsteps shuffle, fading—a scuffle. Someone yelps. Blossom chuckles, wiggles deeper into her nest. "You've got some interesting uncles, there," she whispers. "And the rest of your family's safe." Button grunts. Category:Ficlet Category:Jung Category:Jung (ficlet) Category:Button Category:Button (ficlet) Category:Blossom Category:Blossom (ficlet) Category:Cheung Category:Cheung (ficlet) Category:Hu Category:Hu (ficlet) Category:Jin Category:Jin (ficlet) Category:Raleigh Category:Raleigh (ficlet) Category:Jumpers Category:Knitting Category:Blossom is a mum Category:ANSK parallels Category:Raleigh knits Category:Button (wardrobe) Category:Team G Danger (mention) Category:Team Vulcan Specter (mention) Category:Team Whiskey Juno (mention)